


warm coffee, do you love me?

by rajahmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, idk i like this!, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, this is based off the song coffee by sylvan esso please listen to it thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rajahmalik/pseuds/rajahmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>a short one that i came up with while listening to the song "coffee" by sylvan esso. give it a listen if you haven't. (not much of a plot to this, but it's a little nice)</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	warm coffee, do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> **a short one that i came up with while listening to the song "coffee" by sylvan esso. give it a listen if you haven't. (not much of a plot to this, but it's a little nice)**

Louis lifted his hand to his forehead, brushing away the soft chocolate colored hair out of his eyes, his vision still a little fuzzy as he squinted in the early morning light. He blinked several times, a yawn stretching his mouth as he groggily sat up straight, leaning back against the smooth headboard. The window on the other end of the room had been lifted slightly, welcoming a fluttering breeze that pushed past the light curtain. The furniture in the spacious room was dusted with a light golden color, softly glowing. The spot next to Louis was empty, the sheets crushed together, the mattress still imprinted with the loveliness of the night before. He smiled to himself as a warmth spread through his body, a warmth made of love and lightheartedness. He crossed his legs over each other and tugged the hem of his shirt lower, attempting to cover his thighs.

There was a muffled clink of silverware from the other end of the apartment, followed by a quiet hiss and a warm fragrance. Louis’ legs unfolded quickly and he clumsily pushed the sheets off of them, stumbling off the tall bed and picking up a pair of sweats from the hardwood floor. He tugged them over his goosebump-covered legs, pulling them high over his curved hips. He yawned again as he padded across the room and out of the door. He could hear the softness of music as he made his way down the corridor, accompanied by a thicker, raspier voice. A smile curled over his lips as he stepped around the corner and into the toasty kitchen.

Harry was stood at the stove, dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a dark green sweatshirt, his back to Louis as he lightly swayed to the music. His voice was quiet as he sang along to the lyrics, steam reaching around his shoulders and rising to the ceiling. Tangled chestnut curls fell over his back, shaking a bit as he reached to the cupboard above him, pulling out the container of sugar. A wide plate decorated in holly and ivy sat on the high wooden table, throning several pieces of buttered toast. Two mugs sat beside it, empty and awaiting a sweltering fill.

Louis smiled again as he stepped past the table and behind Harry. He placed his fingertips on his hips, sliding them all the way around his waist. Harry was a bit startled as he turned his head to the side, relaxing as he caught Louis’ azure eyes, a smile of his own curving over his lips. “Good morning, my love.” Harry’s voice was quiet again, but the thickness of the morning was still strung through it. He turned back to the coffee pot, turning off the stove as he felt Louis’ face gently rubbing against his back. A soft laugh left his lips as he picked up the pot, balancing it in one hand and turning around. His hand reached to the back of Louis’ hair, gently pushing his head to meet his lips.

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, momentarily closing his eyes as his lips smiled against the soft skin of Louis’ temple. He pulled away and his fingertips brushed against Louis’ jaw, slipping to his fingers. He curved his fingers around Louis’, gently tugging him towards the table. Louis’ eagerly slid into a chair, reaching to the end of the table and grabbing a jar of apricot jam. Harry set the coffee pot down, pulling the cups toward him and glancing at Louis. He slid over the butter knife that had already been set out on the table. Louis watched as Harry picked up the coffee pot, tipping it over and carefully pouring the steaming drink into the mugs. The aroma immediately suffused throughout the room, instantly alerting the nerves in Louis’ body.

Harry’s hair hung in soft waves over his temples, his forehead creased as he placed the coffee pot on a threaded coaster in the center of the table. He swiftly scooped sugar out of the glass container, pouring it into Louis’ mug, making sure he put just enough. He then sprinkled a bit into his own drink, stirring both with a silver spoon that was dotted with golden bits of sunlight. Louis had already begun to spread some jam onto a browned piece of toast, placing the knife down afterwards and sliding his tongue over the stickiness on his thumb.  

Harry carefully slid Louis’ mug over to him. The mug was a soft blue color, decorated in watercolor doves, soaring around the center of it. It was a present from Doris, with the help of Phoebe of course. Louis flashed a smile at Harry as he picked up the warm cup, lifting it to his lips and carefully taking a sip. He hummed softly as he placed it down, picking up his toast. Harry’s lips curled up in a warm smile as his eyes glanced at the drop of coffee above the corner of Louis' lips. He lifted his own scarlet mug to his lips, wrapping his fingers around the white polka dots. He took long, slow sips, his eyes still trained on the beautiful boy in front of him.

Louis brushed off two pieces of toast in about three minutes, taking quick sips of his coffee. He glanced at Harry occasionally, whose jade eyes watched him lovingly. Louis gulped down the last drops of his coffee and placed his mug down. Finally giving his full attention to Harry. Harry watched as Louis’ sunshine smile flamed across his lips, causing his stomach to turn slowly, a warmth spreading through him. He didn’t realize he had said “I love you, so much,” until Louis laughed, a gentle musical sound. Harry couldn’t help but lean over to him and press a soft, warm kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis smiled against Harry. His lips tasted like the early morning sunshine that seeped through the curtains. And of course, the coffee.

Harry pulled away, a smile of his own plastered on his lips. It reminded Louis of the sunflowers in the field behind his aunt’s house. It was the kind of smile that made you want to laugh with jubilance. Harry looked down at his ringed fingers, his dimples curving achingly into his cheeks. Louis pushed back the long strand of hair that had fallen over the dimple, tucking it softly behind Harry’s ear. They listened to Stevie Wonder’s voice vibrating in the small radio on the counter. The sound mixed in with the sun’s gleaming fingers that pressed through the glass and rested on the table.

  
Not many words were exchanged between Louis and Harry. Instead, they watched each other, observing each other like pieces of art. They sat silently, munching on their toast and sipping their cooling coffee. At one point, Harry kissed Louis again, kicking off another round of smiles that sounded like laughter.


End file.
